June Bride Promo
---- Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play! What comes to your mind when you hear June...? June Bride, eh?❤ This time we're announcing Present Promotion by happy Bride! Promotion Period 6/18(Sun)15:00~6/30(Fri) 15:00 JST ---- Cheer & Judge 'Get Item by Cheering & Judging♪' Collect Happy Bouquets by cheering & judging during the promo so that you can trade them for Special Item! During 「Starry Sky 」event period 6/18(Sun)15:00 ~ 6/25(Sun)15:00 JST STEP 1: GET Happy Bouquets by Cheering! More than 10 Happy Bouquets will be given for each cheering! The number of Happy Bouquets is different every time STEP 2: Collect Happy Bouquets and trade with Special Items ♪ You can do trade through "Happy Bouquets Trade Station" on Event TOP page! During 「Snap Contest 」event period 6/25(Sun)15:00 ~ 6/30(Fri)15:00 JST STEP 1: GET Happy Bouquets by Judging ♪ The number of Happy Bouquets you can get depends on the number of consecutive correct judgements you can make! :: 1~6 consecutive correct judgement over 10 hats :: 7~9 consecutive correct judgement 80 hats :: 10 consecutive correct judgement 200 hats(GET a lot!) STEP 2: Collect Happy Bouquets and trade with Special Items. You can do trade through "Happy Bouquets Trade Station" on Event TOP page! 'Special Trade Item' Premium Rare Gacha Ticket and 10Play Ticket as well! Trade for your favorite item❤ ※You can get Happy Bouquets by judging till 6/30 15:00 JST and trade them with Special Item in the result page of "Snap Contest" till 7/7 15:00 JST ※You can trade Happy Bouquets for Special Items on both "Starry Sky" and "Snap Contest" event pages. the number of Bouquets you own during "Starry Sky" will be taken over to "Snap Contest" Event You will certainly get Happy Bouquets by taking part in Event EVERY DAY! During 「Starry Sky」event period 6/18(Sun)15:00 ~ 6/25(Sun)15:00 JST Help at least 1 Character EVERY DAY during 「Starry Sky」event and GET 7000 Happy Bouquets after this event ends♪ During 「Snap Contest」event period 6/25(Sun)15:00 ~ 6/30(Fri)15:00 JST Judge at least once EVERY DAY 「Snap contest」event and GET 5000 Happy Bouquets after this event ends♪ Take part in the event EVERY DAY and collect 12000 Happy Bouquets in total❤ ※ Promo Gift(Happy Bouquets) will be sent to Present Box within 3 days AFTER each event ends. Gacha '5play Renewal♪' I know I know.. it was such a hassle to use Premium Gacha Ticket one by one, wasn't it? We have some good news for you! Now you can play 5play of Premium Gacha using 5 Premium Gacha Tickets all at once! Play Gacha using Premium Gacha Ticket more easily♪ 'More Bonus Items for 10Play♪' More chances to Get Special Items like Premium Rare Gacha Ticket from Eligible Gacha "10Play"❤ Limited items for "June Bride Promo" as well♪ ●Eligible Gacha● All Premium Gacha release during the period of "June Bride Promo" ※ All premium gachas with bonus will become Regular ones within a week after the promo ends. Promotion gifts you receive as bonus are tradeable in the event result page till 7/7 15:00 JST Special Pack That popular "Surprise ❤ VIP Gacha Ticket Pack" will be on sale for only 48hours during the Promo period! Log in every day and Don't miss our great offers! 'Special Deal Premium Ticket Pack!' For those who want to play gachas more❤ A super deal pack for Premium Ticket is arriving! Limited to one a day. From 6/18(Sun)15:00 ~ 6/25(Sun)15:00 JST * Super Deal! Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Lite large 80%OFF: Premium Gacha Ticket x20, MAX Charge Drink x20 ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! ---- To answer your requests! That Popular Premium Ticket Pack wll be BACK for 48 Hours use!♪ Limited to one a day From 6/25(Sun)15:00 ~ 6/30(Fri)15:00 JST * Super Discount! Hours Only Premium Gacha Ticket Pack 80%OFF: 48 Hours Gacha Ticket x30 Play Gacha a lot with these Super Discounted Premium Tickets within 48 Hours♪ ※NOTE that this Hours Only Premium Gacha Ticket Pack has deadline to be used that is within 48 hours after purchase, and it will be gone if it's not used within 48 hours. ※Regular Premium Gacha Ticket doesn't have deadline to be used. ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" 'June Bride Promo Pack' From 6/18(Sun)15:00 ~ 6/25(Sun)15:00 JST *Lite 50% OFF : 10Play Ticket x1, Kira Kira Bomb x25 *Super 60% OFF: 10Play Ticket x2, Kira Kira Bomb x20, Energy Bottle x20 Each Ticket is purchasable only once a day! ※You can purchase the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack! From 6/25(Sun)15:00 ~ 6/30(Fri)15:00 JST 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket Pack - Each Ticket is purchasable only once a day *Lite 60% OFF : 10Play Ticket x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x15 *Super 70% OFF: 10Play Ticket x3, Premium Gacha Ticket x20 ※The Premium Gacha Ticket included in this Paack doesn't have deadline to be used. ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ The next promo will be another great one♪ (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Start.jpg|June Bride Promo (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Start (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Cheer & Judge.jpg| (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Cheer & Judge (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Event.jpg|(Promotion) June Bride Promo - Event (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Gacha.jpg|(Promotion) June Bride Promo - Gacha (Promotion) June Bride Promo - Special Pack.jpg|(Promotion) June Bride Promo - Special Pack (Promotion) June Bride Promo - End.jpg|(Promotion) June Bride Promo - End Category:Events Category:Promotions